callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
David "Section" Mason
David Mason (codenamed Section) is a playable character and the main protagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is the son of the burned C.I.A. Agent Alex Mason. He's a member of SEAL Team Six and protects the president when Los Angeles comes under attack by hacked drones now controlled by Cordis Die. Biography Early Life David Mason was born in 1980 to burned CIA Agent Alex Mason and his unnamed mother. Raised in his father's hometown of Fairbanks, Alaska. David's relationship with his father soured after the death of his mother. Due to his father's past-experience, harsh upbringing, and his commitment to serve the US. David held a deep resentment towards the elder Mason. In 1986, the retired Alex Mason returned to active duty with the CIA to rescue Frank Woods leaving the young David in the care of Jason Hudson's wife, Jenny. In 1989, Raul Menendez kidnaps David and brings him to Panama prior to Alex Mason's mission to capture General Manuel Noriega. Menendez's moles within the CIA helped facilitate Noriega's capture and fool both Alex Mason and Frank Woods into believing that they would be trading the captured General for Menendez. After Frank Woods is tricked into killing Alex Mason, believing it was Menendez, the narco-terrorist kills Jason Hudson and leaves both the young David and crippled Woods alive. With no family to turn too, and guilt ridden about killing his best friend, Frank Woods took the young David Mason in and raised him. Early Military Career When David became of age he either enlisted in the US Navy or graduated from the US Naval Academy as a Naval Officer and eventually made it into the Navy's elite U.S. Navy SEALs. After a few years in the regular SEAL Teams, David was accepted to try out and accepted into the ultra-elite SEAL Team Six. David Mason would also rise to the rank of Lt. Commander before the event of Black Ops II occured. Gallery David Mason Reflection BOII.png|David Mason's reflection in "Cordis Die." KAP-40 Readied BOII.png|David holding a KAP-40. Drone Crash BOII.png|A drone crashing in front of David SAM Turret Dismount BOII.png|David climbing out of one of the G20 vehicles Mason Dossier BOII.jpg|David's dossier. David Mason BOII Launch.png|Harper, David Mason, and Salazar in order from left to right. Trivia *He is the second playable character known to see their reflection in-game, the first being Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's John Price in "Dust to Dust". *David Mason, holding the Navy rank of Lt. Commander (equivalent to Major), is the highest military-ranking playable character in the Call of Duty series' campaigns. *David Mason's voice actor during the E3 2012 LA demo was a stand in. In the finished version of the game Rich McDonald portrays David. *In the Mission "Cordis Dies" during the E3 2012 gameplay. David Mason's reflection has many differences to the finished ingame cutscene, the largest being he doesn't have any glasses on and he bears a resemblance more to Harper than his finished self. *David Mason also appears in Black Ops II's outro dancing and also holding a Cordis Die sign. *David Mason is the only playable character in Call Of Duty: Black Ops II that stands over 6 feet tall. ru:Дэвид Мэйсон es:David Mason Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters Category:Playable Characters